In the past, when it was desired to determine the physical condition of a gas turbine engine, various engine operating parameters would be measured and recorded during a test flight by a maintenance crew. The recorded data would then be employed to determine the health of the engine and, by way of example, whether turbine blade wear or thermal degradation had effected engine performance. Such a measurement procedure is time consuming and expensive.
The safe operation of a gas turbine engine powered aircraft, and in particular, a rotary wing type aircraft, would be significantly enhanced if the pilot could be provided with real-time information concerning the operational health of an engine. For example, knowing the maximum power availability in advance of attempting to operate or maneuver under a given set of flight conditions would be extremely useful. In addition, accurate real-time engine data would enable a pilot to detect and respond to sensor failures in a timely manner. This information would also be useful in determining the most desirable time to perform routine engine maintenance.
Conventional engine models have also been used by engine manufacturers for fault detection and engine diagnostics. While conventional engine models are useful, they are limited in that they are unable to accurately model engine performance over time. Moreover, conventional engine models do not account for component efficiency degradation over time, nor do they account for higher order thermodynamic and mechanical effects on engine performance. Consequently, conventional engine models have not been used in operational aircraft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved engine support systems and methods that enhance engine operation and maintenance. In addition, it is desirable to provide operation and support systems and methods with engine diagnostics to accurately model engine performance, power assurance, model-based torque estimates, and system-wide power management. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.